Drawn to You
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: Allen was dying at the hands of Tyki. So he asked for a dying wish, which Tyki granted. Yet Allen lived. Now he has an unexplainable attraction to the noah and the noah feels the sam. (Yaoi) (Tyki x Allen) (non-con Kanda x Allen)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Had a warning for this... and forgot... Main warnings I do remember. Yaoi. There will be character death later in the story. Some rape as well. Will put warnings in the chapters that have it. This yaoi scene is consensual. Yay. Oh also dont expect most chapters to be this long.**

His innocence had been stolen... taken away from him... shattered and he could only watch as the Noah stole the small crystal from his left arm. It didn't look like most innocence the white haired exorcist had collected. It held the cross shape it had when it had been imbedded in his hand. Allen had to close his eyes tears rolling down his face as he heard the innocence shatter. It wasn't the heart as Suman's innocence was still there. As the noah was adjust his gloves Allen reached out picking up Suman's innocence for Timcanpy to take. The golden golem hesitated but took the innocence before flying off as fast as possible.

Now it was only Tyki Mikk and Allen, the noah stood facing the side lighting a cigarette as Allen stared up at the moon. At least he saved Suman's innocence. All Allen could think about was how he couldn't keep walking as he had vowed to do. At the same time Allen couldn't help but realize that he hadn't lived at all. All he had ever done was fight or struggle to survive. Slowly Allen sat up as best he could with his right hand broken he couldn't use it to sit up and his left arm was gone, guess it was a good thing his core was so strong thanks to his work outs.

"Mikk... You're going to kill me... That's your mission right?" Allen asked softly as he stared up at the noah. Turning to face Allen Tyki removed the cigarette from between his lips blowing out smoke before smirking.

"Yes. I'm going to kill you. But since you are such a fighter, so strong and determined you have earned my respect so... I will let you die slowly~. You will feel your death slowly creeping up on you~. So splendid~." Tyki's smirk grew as he replied to Allen's question. Slowly Tyki walked a little closer to Allen who was still as determined as ever even as he accepted his fate.

"So... would you be willing to to grant a dying boy one wish?" Allen asked a little more confident as he spoke still staring up at Tyki who's glowing golden eyes showed his curiosity.

"Hm... I suppose I can do that. Depends on what it is." Tyki knelt down in front of Allen to be eye level with the exorcist. He took another hit from his cigarette slowly blowing the smoke right in Allen's face. Despite the rude gesture Allen stood his ground. Figuratively speaking of course.

"You're the Noah of Pleasure right...? Pleasure is your like... thing right?" Allen started as he stared into Tyki's golden eyes which widened in surprise and delight.

"Oh my word Shounen~! Such an entertaining delight as always! Are you asking me for pleasure~?" Tyki chuckled rather enjoying Allen's company. Allen was so unpredictable. It made the exorcist so entertaining. Tyki couldn't deny that he rather intrigued by the feisty little exorcist.

"Well... No one should die without knowing pleasure right? You can't deny that with as addicted to pleasure as you are." Allen remarked rather calmly. It was clear that Allen wasn't joking about asking Tyki for pleasure. That made Tyki all the more interested in Allen.

"Ah well I do suppose you are right there dear Shounen~. Though I must say it is actually a little on the surprising side that someone hasn't showed you pleasure yet. You are so innocent looking it simply calls like a siren for someone to fuck you hard~." Tyki replied putting his cigarette out on the ground. A gasp escaped soft lips as Allen was suddenly pushed down onto his back. Allen blushed staring at Tyki's deft hands that worked at the buttons of his exorcist coat. To be honest Allen didn't think that Tyki would go slow or bother with all of his clothing. Allen was the enemy though this was his dying wish, and Tyki was the Noah of Pleasure so maybe that's just hwo Tyki was. And that was how Tyki was. He may be sadistic but pleasure is best when both participants enjoy it to the fullest.  
Once Allen's coat was open Tyki started working on Allen's shirt. Tyki sat Allen up so his arm slipped out of the sleeve before Tyki laid Allen back down. He aimed to use Allen's coat as a sort of blanket under Allen mainly for Allen since it was a small coat due to Allen being so short. Though the coat was long enough to keep Tyki's knees clean since he would soon be between Allen's legs. It actually did excite Tyki a little to think of what it would be like to be inside Allen's tight virgin heat. Another gasp escaped Allen as Tyki used his Choose ability to remove Allen's boots, pants and boxers. Suddenly completely exposed Allen blushed darker as he closed his legs trying to hide from Tyki.

"Now now Shounen~. You asked for this~. So no hiding~." Tyki smirked as he parted Allen's legs sitting between them so Allen couldn't close his legs and hide again. As Allen laid bare on the ground Tyki took the time to visually explore the young exorcists pale slender body. On more than one occasion Tyki had actually found himself wondering what Allen's naked body looked like, what his skin felt like. So agreeing to fulfill Allen's dying wish allowed him that one chance to do so. Since Allen was going to die after this Tyki was going to make sure he got his fill this one time to sate his curiosity. That was he could kill Allen with no regrets. Pulling one of his gloves off with his teeth Tyki reached out lightly running his hand down Allen's chest exploring the soft warm skin earning a shiver of pleasure when he skimmed over a certain spot on Allen's side. Running over Allen's abdomen Tyki's hand stopped At Allen's now fully hard member. Teasing the head of Allen's member with his fingers earning another shiver and a soft moan Tyki spoke.

"My my Shounen~. To be honest you are a little bigger than I thought you would be~." Tyki commented as his his fingers lightly trailed down Allen's length to the base of Allen's member. Allen gasped arching his back a little, his cheeks darkened more as he closed his eyes. Allen had never even touched himself before, he had never had the need to, he was so focused on the akuma he never had any time for himself. Which that was one reason why he had asked this of Tyki, if he was dying then he could be a little selfish and take just a little time for himself. "Hm... Shounen you are completely innocent aren't you~?" Tyki hummed noting how sensitive Allen was to such light touches. Watching Allen's angelic face Tyki gently gripped Allen's member slowly stroking Allen's member.

"M-Mikk..." Allen moaned softly arching his back again rolling his hips a little with the motion of Tyki's hand. Allen didn't really even realize he was moving his hips, it was mostly on instinct to get more friction from Tyki.

"Easy Shounen~. You're going to cum soon at this rate~." Tyki cooed removing his other glove with his teeth before reaching down circling the tip of Allen's member with his free hand stopping to tease the tip that was leaking pre cum heavily at this point. Bringing his fingers to his lips he licked the pre cum off the tips of his fingers watching as Allen's eyes widened.

"W-why did... why did you do that?!" Allen asked completely confused as he stared up at Tyki. Wasn't that disgusting? Silver eyes watched as Tyki reached down again coating his fingers with Allen's pre cum this time he held his fingers out in front of Allen's lips.

"You taste rather good you know Shounen~? I wonder what your cum tastes like~. I'll bet its sweet~." Tyki watched Allen turn his head to the side when the young exorcist realized Tyki was trying to get him to lick his fingers clean of the pre cum. Sighing as Allen refused Tyki decided to put the pre cum to better use. It was no surprise when the exorcist tensed up as Tyki gently pressed a finger to Allen's entrance. Gently Tyki traced circles around Allen's entrance waiting for Allen to relax. It puzzled Tyki a little as to why exactly he was being so gentle with Allen, who was the enemy, who Tyki wanted nothing more then to break in body and soul. Despite the desire to torture the young exorcist at the same time, right now, he wanted to be gentle. To show Allen the best pleasure he could which require being gentle at first. When Allen relaxed enough by the gentle coaxing Tyki took that chance to slowly push one finger inside Allen's tight heat slowly. Each time Allen would wince or whimper Tyki would stop to let Allen adjust.

Tyki knew the importance of stretching a man properly before taking them otherwise there's all kinds of issues. The Noah of Pleasure had heard that the first time for a guy is the most painful, sort of like with a girl, but more so. Tyki wouldn't really know as this was his first time taking a male's virginity but not the first time he had taken a male. Once Tyki's finger was all the way inside Allen's heat Tyki waited for a moment before slowly moving his finger around inside Allen curling and twisting it. Allen's eyes were closed tightly tears lowly escaping them as he took deep breaths trying to relax like Tyki would gently tell him to do. As Tyki was moving his finger around the pain slowly faded away, all of a sudden Allen tensed up gasping eyes flashing open wide as intense pleasure shot up his spine startling him.

"M-Mikk!" Allen cried in pleasure his legs pressing tightly against Tyki's strong thighs. Tyki couldn't help but notice the strong muscles of Allen's pale legs. Of course Tyki's smirk grew as Allen called out his name so beautifully in pleasure, he knew why Allen felt that intense pleasure but the poor exorcist looked baffled.

"Its your prostate. Pressing against it brings the best pleasure for a man. Which makes one curious, if in your God's eyes two men having sex is a sin why put something so pleasurable that only another man would touch?" Tyki said thoughtfully as he pressed against Allen's sweet spot again making Allen cry out and squirm under Tyki. Golden eyes watched the young exorcist in fascination as he squirmed, arched, tensed up, gasped and moan. Gently Tyki added a second finger over time stretching Allen properly making sure to hit Allen's sweet spot often to dull the pain and discomfort.

"M-Mikk... odd... feel odd..." Allen panted out tilting his head back and to the side toes curling in pleasure. Even before Allen spoke Tyki knew what that "odd" feeling was in the pit of Allen's stomach. It was clear by how Allen's thighs were tremply, his muscles tightened around Tyki's fingers, Allen's breath was heavy, his member was leaking more pre cum faster as it throbbed from the built up pleasure.

"Hm~. You really are completely innocent. I truly am honored you asked me to taint you~." Tyki hummed thrusting his fingers into Allen a little rough hitting Allen's sweet spot making Allen cry out Tyki's last name as he came undone at Tyki's hands. Allen's cum coated his stomach as well as Tyki's tanned hand. Pulling his hands away Tyki raised the hand that had Allen's cum on it licking some of the fluid off.

"I was right~. You taste so sweet~." Slowly Allen opened his eyes a little looking up at Tyki watching him as he recovered from his very first orgasm. Allen's eyes trailed down watching as the Noah of Pleasure was kneeling between his legs undoing his dress pants soon freeing his hard member. Tyki's smirk grew prideful as Allen's eyes widened greatly when he saw Tyki's member. It was long and thick, no wonder the poor boy looked so nervous. Well at least the boy got the chance to see a nice one before he dies and he didn't have the chance to be disappointed seeing the size of an average one.

"Th-That... no way... It won't... won't fit..." Allen was panicking a little. Tyki's fingers had caused some pain but they would be nothing compared to that.

"Don't worry boy~. It'll fit~. Just stay relaxed." Tyki said leaning over Allen one hand by the younger one's head the other hand on Allen's thigh caressing it gently. Expectantly Allen tensed up as he felt the tip of Tyki's member press against his entrance. Tightly closing his eyes Allen whimpered softly as Tyki slowly started to enter Allen. New tears fell from Allen's eyes, Tyki's member was way bigger than his fingers. Allen's muscles were stretched further which was the source of the pain. Once Tyki was all the way in Allen's tight heat a groan of appreciation escaped the Noah. Allen fit him so perfectly it was almost like Allen was made for him. The way Allen's muscles clung to him coaxing him in deeper pulled at the Noah's darker side calling to his darker side like a siren. So badly did Tyki want to just start thrusting, and he very well could since Allen was going to be killed later anyway but that wasn't the deal he made with Allen and Tyki was a gentleman, a man of his word.

"Are you okay?" Tyki asked staring down at Allen who's eyes were still closed tightly with his head turned to the side. Slowly one silver eye opened a little looking up at Tyki. There was no fear in Allen's eyes. Surprisingly his silver eyes still held that burning determination.

"I'm...okay... I've felt worse..." Allen breathed out wishing he could reach out and touch Tyki but his only hand was broken so he couldn't.

"Okay. I'm going to start moving now so try not to freak out. It wouldn't be much fun if you did. The point of being connected to another person is so that both enjoy it. That is why I detest rapists. It defeats the purpose."

"Um... Tyki... I know you are the expert of sex and all but... should you really be talking about that sort of thing at a time like this...?" Allen tried not to offend Tyki but it was a little odd hearing Tyki talking about his hate for rapists while inside of him.

"Hm... Good point. Sorry shounen." Tyki leaned down surprising Allen with a kiss on his lips. At first Allen didn't know what to as Tyki kissed him since he had never kissed anyone before. But over time Allen gained the confidence to start gently kissing Tyki back. It thrilled Tyki for Allen to participate in the kiss. With Allen distracted as Tyki deepened the kiss slipping his tongue into Allen's hot wet sweet tasting mouth Tyki slowly started to pull out of Allen almost Allen the way before slowly trusting back into Allen's tight heat making Allen moan into the kiss. The thrusts were slow and gentle at first, when Allen started to roll his hips a little to match Tyki's movements Tyki started to move harder and faster into Allen earning such sweet moans from Allen.

"Mm... ah... M-Mikk..." Allen moaned out as he wrapped his legs around Tyki's waist allowing Tyki deeper access. It was no wonder to Allen why Tyki was the Noah of Pleasure, Allen was in a complete pleasure high as Tyki constantly hit his sweet spot dead on with each powerful thrust. It was obvious that Allen was yet again close to his climax, luckily thanks to the intense tight heat around Tyki's member he was close as well.

"You need to cum don't you~? I can feel how close you are~. Go ahead and cum Allen~." Tyki whispered low in Allen's ear. The closeness to Allen's face allowed Tyki to feel the heat that began to radiate off Allen's cheeks as he blushed due to Tyki's dirty talk that clearly excited Allen.

"H-Hah... D-Don't talk like that..." Allen panted his legs pressing harder against Tyki.

"Why not~? You seem to like it~." Tyki purred low in Allen's ear nibbling his ear lobe. Allen moaned arching his body up into Tyki's, his body felt like it was on fire as the pleasure coursed through his veins.

"N-no... I-I don't... A-ah!" Allen cried out tensing up as he reached his climax for the second time that night. Tyki groaned low in his throat as he felt Allen's muscles clamp down around his aching member. Out of pride Tyki was never one to finish before his partner and that took self control. A few thrusts more after Allen came Tyki followed suite releasing deep inside Allen making the other let out a whining moan at the oddly pleasant feeling of Tyki filling him with his hot sticky cum. Pulling out Tyki redressed himself and as Allen lay panting recovering from his orgasm Tyki redressed him as well. Tyki felt Allen deserved more respect then to be found dead naked. a part of Tyki though also simply didn't want anyone else to see the teen naked.

"Dear Shounen... Since you are going to die... I will be completely honest with you, so far you've been rather honest with me so its only fair. You are the best that I have ever had. A bit of a shame really..." Tyki sighed a little as he placed his top hat on his head after running his hand through his dark curly hair. Holding his hand out palm up making a purple glowing butterfly appear Tyki reached back down placing the teaze on Allen's chest over his heart. "Sorry Shounen... your turn to hold up your end of the bargain."

"I know... Its okay Tyki... I'm useless without my arm... So... Its okay. Besides... I'd rather die by your hand then anyone elses. Thank you..." Allen spoke softly as he closed his eyes waiting for the end to come. Gently Tyki pushed the teaze in to Allen's chest watching Allen wince as the teaze bit a hole in his heart.

"Good night Shounen." Tyki said placing a kiss on Allen's forehead before stepping away from the exorcist. For some reason he couldn't leave the opening in the forest until he thought that Allen had died. Something about Allen dying alone made Tyki uneasy and that confused him deeply. When Tyki figured Allen had died or was very near dead he left needing to get as far from the exorcist as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry its taken me so long to write a new chapter for this story. Ive been having writers block for all of my stories lately and have been trying to write but it hasn't been working. Inspiration suddenly hit me for this story so I'm rolling with it.**

A few days later Allen was laying in his bed in the Chinese branch. His right hand was bandaged up to stablize the broken wrist and hand. It was the middle of the night and Allen couldn't sleep. If it wasn't from the pain in his left eye it was from the way too vivid dreams that would wake him up with a bit of a problem and with a broken hand and no left arm Allen couldn't take care of the issue created from the dreams.

Tonight he was awake thankfully because of his eye. The eye was a much less embarrassing problem then a hard on that he couldn't deal with. This was all Tyki's fault since he was what Allen would dream of. Before China Allen couldn't deny that he held some form of admiration towards Tyki but after the whole thing in China he could only think of the Noah of Pleasure. He wanted to see Tyki, he needed to see the noah. Though he very much believed the feeling was one sided and he couldn't even explain it. Why he was so drawn to Tyki. But he knew that Tyki couldn't be drawn to him, there was no way that the noah would be drawn to a weak frail exorcist like Allen.

Staring at his left shoulder all Allen could think about was that night in the forest. Luckily Tim hadn't been there to record Allen's sort of act of betrayal to the Order. Was it really so wrong to want to know pleasure before dying. At least now Allen understood why his master was always sleeping with woman. It felt really good, good enough to cause you to forget for a little while that there was a secret war going on.

Allen was stuck in China until he was able to get his left arm back. Bak said it was possible he could somehow recover the innocence if he was able to reconnect with it. There had been some speak about different types innocence and how they are bonded to their user. Allen didn't fully understand all of it so that was as best he could summarize it.

So badly Allen wanted to get his innocence back so he could get back into the fight. Mainly so he could get a chance to see Tyki again. Gods that noah needed to get out of his head. Shaking his head Allen laid back down now that his eye had settled down so he could try to get some sleep. Once he fell asleep though his mind was still full of Tyki.

Allen's sleep was restless as he tossed and turned moaning softly as he did. When Allen woke up he sighed heavily realizing the issue he was left with once again. Groaning Allen got out of bed taking a cold shower to cool off. The excitement made it feel like his body was so unbearably hot so the cold shower hopefully would help cool him down. It was so frustrating being so hot and not being able to do anything about it.

******************************************************************************************************************  
Tyki was sitting on the couch in his room on the ark smoking a cigarette listening to Cell Roron go on about how Allen was still alive. The Noah of Pleasure doubted that since he had put a hole in Allen's heart and watched him die. But Cell Roron insisted he was still alive as he couldn't erase the name off of the list.

"Shut up I get it." Tyki groaned rubbing his temples careful not to let his cigarette burn his hair. Cell Roron was going on about how Tyki needed to find and kill Allen Walker.

"B-but... Lord Mikk... Allen Waaaalker..." Cell Roron whined holding the bars of the cell peering out at Tyki looking like he was crying sniffling a little. Using his index finger and middle finger that held his cigarette Tyki pushed the floating card away from him a little.

"Yeah yeah I get it alright? I think you are broken. I should have the Earl look at you... I saw him die. So scrub harder or something." Tyki said dully as he took a hit from his cigarette blowing the smoke out at Cell Roron. The action reminded him of when he had done the same thing to Allen. Though their reactions were different, Cell Roron backed away in his cell waving the smoke away, Allen had simply stood his ground not flinching. Sighing Tyki put out his cigarette looking to Cell Roron. "I saw him die... You need to deal with your issues. Now shoo. I need to sleep." Tyki said shooing the card off as he stood up making his way over to the king sized bed.

"Allen Waaaaalker..." Cell Roron whined as he watched Tyki strip down to get ready for bed. Tyki glared over his shoulder at the card.

"Get out." Tyki ordered and finally Cell Roron left as ordered. Preferring to sleep in the nude once his clothes were off Tyki crawled into bed. Now he really wanted to kill Cell Roron because all he could think of was Allen thanks to the stupid card. All he could see when he closed his eyes was that burning determination Allen had when Tyki asked if he was afraid to die. Allen wasn't afraid to die, and in the end the exorcist had thanked him for killing him. Something about the exorcist called to the noah inside of Tyki. Joido. Whether Joido desired Tyki to kill Allen or to claim him as his Tyki couldn't quite tell. The desires felt too similar sometimes. Maybe he needed to just find the exorcist, or his corpse, and deal with him for good to get rid of these confusing emotions and thoughts.

****************************************************************************************************************

After all the tests were done on Allen's new arm he was allowed to go rest for the night. In the morning he was going through the Ark to rejoin the fight. To be honest Allen was surprised he managed to get his arm back but was happy that he did. As Allen lay in bed he couldn't help but think of getting back into the fight. He had been away for too long. Allen wasn't able to sleep at all that night as he tossed and turned too many thoughts filling his mind.

Early in the morning Allen left his room heading to the Ark. As he was making his way to the stairs Allen was cut off by Bak holding out a gold earring. Doing as told Allen put the earring in his ear soon he could hear Komui chatting up a storm at him. Sighing Allen made his way onto the ark gasping as he opened his eyes. It was nothing like he thought it would look it. The ark looked almost like a city on the coast line. It was beautiful. After recovering from his shock Allen started making his way through the ark. The fact that he had absolutely no idea where he was going let alone what he was looking for did not bode well for the master of getting lost. But the entire time he walked he couldn't help but feel like he hwas heading in the right direction with is a confidence he hadn't really had before except whenever he was making his way to the dining hall in the Order. Allen could never get lost when it came to finding food. Suddenly Allen stopped in front of a black door staring at it.

"I think I found the exit..." Allen said more to himself than to Komui but Komui responded anyway.

"How can you be sure its the right one Allen? We can't have you ending up anywhere but Japan..." Komui was actually acting serious for a change. He had been spouting random crap the entire time Allen had been walking through the ark.

"I just... know..." Allen replied reaching out opening the door. All he saw was pitch black nothingness. Something in the back of Allen's mind told him to go through the door. So he did. And to little surprise he found himself falling. As he fell Allen saw the scenery around him turn from nothing to dark sky.

"Oh crap!" Allen called as he found himself falling from the sky. Falling a few feet Allen landed on the roof of a house with a thud. When he caught his breath Allen slowly sat up looking around. "I think... I'm in Japan..." Allen said standing up looking around.

"The others are already there so you need to find them." Komui ordered making Allen roll his eyes. Sighing Allen hopped off to a different roof to start searching for the other exorcists. The first exorcist Allen came across was Kanda of course. And he found Kanda fighting Tyki. Without thinking Allen jumped between the two blocking Kanda's attack.

"Moyashi?! What the fuck?!" Kanda demanded growling at Allen glaring at him as well.

"Oops sorry." Allen laughed nervously like that had been an accident.

"You're supposed to me dead asshole!" Kanda snapped at Allen on the verge of punching Allen in the face.

"Yes~. You are supposed to be dead~." Tyki hummed wrapping an arm around Allen's waist from behind Allen pulling the teen close nuzzling the side of Allen's head.

"M-Mikk..." Allen said unsure how to react to Tyki pulling him close and nuzzling him.

"So why aren't you dead Shounen~?" Tyki whispered in Allen's ear his eyes on Kanda as his other arm snaked around Allen's waist as well. Kanda seemed confused and in shock as to what he was seeing.

"I... I don't know..." Allen replied breathless as he looked over his shoulder at Tyki. The man who he had been dying to see was now before his very eyes in the flesh not in a dream. Suddenly Allen's cheeks turned bright red as he recalled the dreams he had had of Tyki. This was a terrible time for such memories to pop up!

"Oh~? Why are you blushing Shounen~?" Tyki hummed smirking as he looked to Allen with slightly narrowed curious eyes.

"I... uh... um..." Allen couldn't really answer that especially not in front of Kanda. Oh god... Kanda was there. Crap that was bad.

"Perhaps because you were recalling this~?" Tyki reached up gently holding Allen's chin between his thumb and fingers tilting Allen's head back and to the side more before claiming Allen's lips in what was surprisingly a gentle kiss at first. When Tyki licked Allen's bottom lip Allen instinctively parted his lips allowing Tyki to slip his tongue into Allen's mouth slowly and sensually exploring Allen's mouth unlike the first time they kissed. The first time they had kissed had been different. It had been lust filled, this was...different. And that kiss answered Tyki's questions about how he felt towards Allen. Reclaiming his tongue Tyki licked his lips to break the string of saliva that connected them. Using his thumb that held Allen's chin Tyki wiped away the small trail of saliva that has escaped out of the corner of Allen's lips.

"A shame I have to kill you again..." Tyki sighed releasing Allen who was completely in a daze from the kiss. Allen had been so entranced he almost fell when Tyki let him go. Blinking Allen came back to reality. Nausea filled the pit of Allen's stomach as he felt basically rejected by Tyki by that comment.

"Moyashi get your ass over here." Kanda growled glaring daggers at the two. Slowly almost lifelessly Allen made his way over to Kanda turning to face Tyki once he was behind Kanda. Tyki could see the hurt in Allen's eyes even with the silver orbs cast down to the ground. It was a little surprising to see the hurt in Allen's eyes. Now Tyki was starting to wonder if Allen had fallen for him. When? In China? Or before that and that was why Allen asked for him to take his innocence and his life? Well this was problematic wasn't it Shounen?

Tyki quickly dodged Kanda's attack when Kanda charged at him clearly rather pissed off. Allen was frozen in place staring at the ground until Lenalee and the others ran over to him to check on him. They all seemed rather concerned at how Allen seemed stuck. Allen snapped out of it smiling at them assuring them he was fine. Once he really collected himself Allen took off to deal with the large Noah who was going after Lavi.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Yay new chapter! I didn't realize I was pretty much done with this chapter... And I've been busy with trying to finish My sort of short chapter but there's YAOI~~  
**

In the end all the Noah left the city after the Earl turned the ground to glass destroying all of the buildings nearby. The group of exorcists holed up under a bridge near a river. Allen stood off by himself staring up at the night sky holding his elbows as he did. Kanda was watching Allen from a distance as Lenalee slept under the bridge with Lavi and the others watching over her like some little princess. Suddenly the ground around Lenalee started to glow pulling her into the opening some of the exorcists following behind her Allen included. The group who went through the portal fell into what Allen realized was the ark. Slowly everyone stood up looking around.

Allen gasped as he was suddenly grabbed from behind pulled away from the group. One arm was wrapped around his waist another gently resting on his throat tilting his head back a little.

"My little Shounen~. I've trapped you~." Tyki purred he could feel Allen's pulse start to quicken under his fingertips on the side of Allen's slender neck.

"M-Mikk?!" Allen was surprised he had been trapped by Tyki yet again.

"I was thinking... If your little group can find you and get you back then they can get to the exit~. They will need this key to get through the doors leading to Road's door which is the exit from the ark." Tyki held up a small golden key in front of Allen which the exorcist stared at. "They however don't have a lot of time~. The ark is downloading meaning that it is falling apart. If they don't make it to the exit then they will disappear." Tyki tossed the key to Kanda who quickly caught the key looking to the small key now in his hand.

"Best be quick exorcists~." Tyki hummed walking away pulling Allen along with him before he fazed through a building with Allen. Once they were safe up in the large tower at the center of the Tyki dragged Allen to one of the rooms closing and locking the door before pinning Allen against said door.

"M-Mikk... what are you..." Allen was cut off by Tyki's lips crashing against his own. He hadn't expected Tyki to kiss him again after saying he was going to kill him again. Then again he probably planned to kill Allen again. A gasp escaped Allen again when Tyki suddenly picked him up making him wrap his legs around Tyki's waist as Tyki's hands gripped his backside. Tyki carried Allen over to the small table in the room setting him down as Tyki started to attack Allen's neck with kisses, nips and would suck here and there. Soft moans escaped Allen as he tilted his head to the side a little to expose more of his neck for Tyki as his hands gripped Tyki's sleeves. This time Tyki was without his fancy jacket which Allen found to be rather sexy.

"We have a few hours to play before we have to deal with anyone..." Tyki muttered as he started to unbutton Allen's shirt, he had already long since removed Allen's red ribbon. Allen breathing was rather heavy at this point in anticipation of what was to come.

"M-Mikk... I... Ah~!" Allen moaned as Tyki swirled the tip of his tongue around Allen's nipple before he gently bit and sucked on it. Gently Tyki made Allen lay back on the table before he started to undo Allens pants after a moment he opted to do what he did the first time and fazed Allen's pants and shoes off. With Allen's pants and boots off Tyki started to remove Allen's boxers but there was knock on the door.

"Tyki-pet! Are you in here?" Road called knocking on the door. Allen turned bright red as he quickly tried to fix his boxers but Tyki's grip on them wasn't really allowing that.

"Road... I'm a little busy... could you come back later...?" Tyki called back as he continued to try and pull down Allen's boxers.

"What are you doing? Is it true you took Allen captive? Can I play with him?" Road called through the door again as chipper as ever.

"Nope now please go away." Tyki smirked when he got Allen's boxers off though he cheated of course and used his Choose ability to do so. Now Allen sat on the table holding his shirt closed to cover up his member.

"Aw Tyki-pet that's no fair! I want to play with Allen!" Road whined pounding on the door. Tyki caught and pinned Allen to the table who was trying to get away. It looked almost like a game of cat and mouse as Tyki tried to keep a hold of his intended prey.

"Road... I am about to fuck Shounen sensless would you mind giving me some privacy?" Tyki asked as he held Allen close with one hand as his other hand undid the button to his pants pulling down the zipper freeing his member.

"T-Tyki!" Allen was starting to protest at but it turned into Allen calling Tyki's name in pleasure as Tyki started to enter him. It hurt a little at the same time since there had been no preparation but the pleasure of being filled once more by the Noah of Pleasure easily overrode the pain. Soon nothing but moans filled the room as Allen clung to Tyki who was all too happily thrusting in and out of the exorcist as hard as he begged for. Tyki didn't mind Allen's nails clawing at his back and arms, it was a way of Allen expressing how much pleasure he was feeling. Allen didn't even realize he was scratching and clawing at Tyki, if he had he would have stopped but the pleasure was clouding his mind, there wasn't a single cohesive thought in Allen's brain at the moment, his body which rocked and pushed against Tyki's body was acting all on its own instinctively seeking more from the older man.

Wrapping his arms securely around Allen, Tyki picked Allen up who already had his arms wrapped around his neck as Allen had been holding Tyki as close as possible, the Noah carried Allen over to the couch in the room sitting with Allen in his lap. After both sat there, Allen adjusting so he was better supported and more comfortable, Tyki placed his hands on Allen's hips making the other roll his hips a little on top of Tyki. Getting the hint Allen started to move on his own the same way Tyki had been making him move before he slowly started to move along Tyki's member a little as well. With it being only Allen's second time Tyki knew Allen would need a little guidance but it seemed Allen was a quick learner. Keeping his arms wrapped around Tyki's neck for support Allen started to move with a little more confidence which Tyki's encouragement really helped.

"Just like that Shounen~. Beautiful~." Tyki praised as he watched Allen ride him his hands still on Allen's hips to help him. Allen didn't fully hear what Tyki was saying as he moved along Tyki's length moaning every time he went down. A gasp and cry of Tyki's name told the Noah that Allen found the right angle allowing him to hit his sweet spot with Tyki's member. After a few minutes of riding on Tyki's member Allen wasn't really able to move properly any more since he was trembling so bad so Tyki was kind enough to take over once more. Shifting them so Allen was laying on his back across the couch Tyki leaned over Allen one hand on the arm of the couch to support himself as he thrust in and out of Allen rather hard and fast now.

"Tyki~! Tyki~! Tykiiiii~!" Allen cried out in pleasure gripping Tyki's shoulders as pleasure overwhelmed him. Tyki loved how Allen cried out his name like that. He definitely aimed to make Allen cry out like that much more if he could. Though he had the feeling their times together would be very limited since they were supposed to be enemies. Tyki was brought out of his thoughts as Allen came releasing his cum on himself and clamped down around Tyki's member causing Tyki to release deep inside of him.

"Damn Shounen..." Tyki smirked down at Allen who was breathing heavily trying to recover from his second orgasm in his life. Slowly Tyki pulled out of Allen redressing himself sitting on the couch near Allen's feet smoking a cigarette. Allen sort of curled up on the couch not really minding that he was naked and had Tyki's cum slowly leaking out of his backside. Looking at Allen out of the corner of his eye Tyki couldn't help but smirk with pride.

As Allen laid on the couch only partially conscious he was lost in thought until a sharp pain in his left arm caused him to softly cry out and ball up further on the couch holding his left arm to his body. That caused Tyki to look at Allen a little concerned.

"Are you okay Shounen?" Tyki asked leaning over Allen a little. He hadn't done anything to cause pain to Allen's arm so he was a little confused. Tears started to fill Allen's eyes which were squeezed tightly shut due to the sharp pain.

"Y-Yeah...I'm fine." When the pain finally subsided Allen slowly sat up and started to get dressed. It took some effort to get dressed since Allen was sore but he managed to get dressed in the end. Tyki had offered to help Allen but Allen refused. Tyki then led Allen out of the room acting as if Allen was his prisoner taking him to the room close to the top of the tower.


End file.
